


Kaksoisolentoja ja kolmoismurhia

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, John Watsonin blogi, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, absurdiutta, aikamatkustusta, draamaa, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elämä Sherlock Holmesin kanssa ei ole koskaan tylsää. Elämä kahden Sherlock Holmesin kanssa vielä vähemmän. Ja totta kai John bloggaa siitä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaksoisolentoja ja kolmoismurhia

**Author's Note:**

> On mahdotonta merkitä alkutietoihin kaksi tyystin eri hahmoa kun heillä on kuitenkin täsmälleen sama nimi. Kärsikää kanssani.

Tri John Watsonin henkilökohtainen blogi  
  
 **22\. tammikuuta**  
  
Olen varmasti todennut ennenkin, ettei elämä ole Sherlock Holmesin kanssa koskaan tylsää. Totta on myös, uskoitte tai ette, että elämä on vielä kummallisempaa kahden Sherlock Holmesin kanssa. Omasta kaksoisolennosta puhumattakaan.  
  
Taitaa olla parempi, että aloitan tämän tapauksen selostamisen aivan alusta. Sherlock sai puhelun Scotland Yardilta viikko sitten ja meitä pyydettiin käymään asemalla. Ilmeisesti kaksi vanhempaa ja jokseenkin sekavaa miestä oli yrittänyt ostaa katupartiossa olleelta konstaapelilta kokaiinia ja päätynyt säilöön. Sen takia meitä ei kuitenkaan kaivattu asemalla. Erikoista oli, että kaksikko oli ilmoittanut nimikseen Sherlock Holmes ja tohtori John Watson.  
  
Aivan, arvaan mitä ajattelette juuri nyt. Sherlockilla riittää fanikuntaa ja pari kaveria meni fanaattisuudessaan hieman liian pitkälle valehtelemalla nimensä kiinniottotilanteessa. Niin ajatteli Scotland Yardin rikoskomisariokin, mutta pyysi meitä silti paikalle, sillä jutussa oli kuulemma jotain tavallista oudompaa.  
  
Sherlock oli ollut jo jonkin aikaa ilman yhtä ainutta (tarpeeksi kiinnostavaa) rikostapausta, joten hän oli halukas lähtemään poliisiasemalle. Meidät ohjattiin kiinniotettujen fanipoikien luo ja varoitettiin olemaan provosoitumatta. Hyvää tarkoittava mutta täysin turha neuvo, Sherlock oli nimittäin jo valmiiksi provosoitunut erään ylikonstaapelin tultua ilmoittamaan, että komisariota tarvittiin toisaalla. Oxfordshiren poliisista oli soitettu liittyen kolmoismurhiin, joista on viime aikoina kohistu paljon lehdissä. Sherlock oli varsin eri mieltä tämän Yardin ylikonstaapelin kanssa siitä, kenen vika oli, että murhaajaepäilty oli päässyt karkaamaan kohti Lontoota, ja ennen kaikkea, kuinka paljon työpaikkaromanssi saattoi vaikeuttaa poliisiparin työntekoa. En ole hetkeen nähnyt hänen kiihtyvän niin.  
  
Mutta nyt eksyn aiheesta. Meidät siis vietiin kaimojemme luo. He olivat ensisilmäyksen perusteella harmittomannäköisiä miehiä istuskellessaan kylki kyljessä sellin kapealla sängyllä. Heidän vaatteensa olivat kuin menneiltä vuosisadoilta. Sherlockin nimeä käyttänyt mies oli pitkä, hoikka ja mustatukkainen ja olisi siten ollut oikeastaan hyvin samannäköinen minun Sherlockini kanssa, jollei hänellä olisi ollut huomiota herättävän terävää nenää. Hänen aisaparinsa sitä vastoin ei muistuttanut ulkonäöltään lainkaan minua. Toki hän oli kaksikosta se lyhyempi, mutta siihen yhtäläisyydet sitten jäivätkin. Hänen hapsottavat viiksensä mahtoivat huvittaa Sherlockia.  
  
Sherlock ei kuitenkaan ollut lainkaan huvittunut. Hän pyysi päästä juttelemaan miehille, enkä tiedä mitä hän sai irti lyhyestä juttutuokiosta, joka koostui lähinnä toisen miehen täysin naurettavista päätelmistä ja toisen ihmettelevistä huudahduksista (ne heput todella olivat yrittäneet tehdä kotiläksynsä), mutta lopulta Sherlock päätti maksaa miehet ulos ja jollain kumman tavalla päädyimme kotiin näiden kahden miehen kanssa.  
  
Vasta silloin Sherlock kertoi minulle, että ne miehet olivat me mutta kotoisin toisesta ajasta. Oli epäselvää, miten kaksoisolentomme olivat onnistuneet matkustamaan ajassa, mutta Sherlockin mielestä oli varmaa, että kyseessä oli edellisen elämän versiot meistä. En ole mikään harras kristitty, mutta jälleensyntyminen ei kuulu omaan maailmankuvaani ja ajatus kuulosti mielipuoliselta. Holmes (käytän tästä eteenpäin sukunimeä viitatessani kaksoisolentoihimme, jotta vältän sekaannuksen) väitti vastauksen olevan spiritismi-istunnossa, ja hänen selittäessään antaumuksella kyseisen toimituksen saloja en voinut olla panematta merkille, kuinka hän kiinnitti huomiota kaikkein pienimpiinkin yksityiskohtiin ja punnitsi niitä uskomattomalla tarkkuudella, ja tiesin kyllä heti, ketä hän siinä suhteessa muistutti. Kuka hän ilmiselvästi oli. Se ei tehnyt asian sisäistämisestä yhtään sen helpompaa.  
  
Watson oli kiinnostunut kuulemaan, millainen Sherlockin ja minun välinen suhde oli. Asuimmeko esimerkiksi yhdessä. Kun kerroin olevani naimisissa hänen ilmeensä kirkastui silmin nähden, ja hän onnitteli meitä sydämellisesti ja korosti, kuinka mahdottoman onnekkaita olimme. Kysyin hämilläni, oliko Watson itse naimisissa, ja hän totesi olleensa aiemmin, mutta vain koska se kuului ajan tapoihin. Hän viittasi Holmesin suuntaan ja sanoi, ettei heillä ollut ollut muita vaihtoehtoja. Toisin kuin meillä. Hämmennyin lisää ja siinä vaiheessa Sherlock otti velvollisuudekseen korjata, ettemme me olleet naimisissa keskenämme, hän ja minä. Minäkin olin naimisissa oikeastaan enää paperilla, mutta sen Sherlock jätti kertomatta.  
  
"Ei kai morsiosi ole taas neiti Morstan?" Watson tuskasteli, ja kai minun olisi kuulunut loukkaantua. Onhan Marylla ja minulla ollut ongelmamme, joita en lähde tässä avaamaan. En myöskään väitä rakastavani häntä enää, mutta lähteä nyt tuntemattomana arvostelemaan toisen puolisonvalintaa! Röyhkeyden huippu oli Holmesin toteamus siitä, ettei minulla ollut syytä huoleen, sillä vaimosta pääsisi niin nopeasti ja näkymättömästi eroon etten muistaisi edes ikävöidä häntä. Hän lupautui jopa auttamaan minua avioliittoni lopettamisessa! Aivan kuin olisin tarvinnut hänen apuaan. Osaan lopettaa toimimattomat liitot itsekin.   
  
Olin siis valmis heittämään miehet pihalle, vähät välittämättä siitä olivatko he kaksoisolentojamme vai eivät. Minulle riitti että he olivat niin julkean epäenglantilaisia työntäessään nenänsä muiden asioihin. Sherlock sai minut kuitenkin muuttamaan mieleni. Hän on hyvin taitava siinä.  
  
En ollut vielä iltaan mennessäkään aivan vakuuttunut, että kyse olisi voinut olla oikeasta aikamatkustuksesta. Järkeni sanoi, ettei se ollut mahdollista, tai jos olisi ollut, talon edessä olisi silloin nököttänyt sininen puhelinkoppi ja sohvallamme istunut hieman erilainen Tohtori kumppaneineen.  
  
Ehkä eniten minua kuitenkin vaivasi, kuinka luontevia Holmes ja Watson olivat toistensa kanssa. He puhuivat toisilleen hyvin lempeästi, ja siinä missä minä pelkäsin edes katsoa Sherlockia tietyllä tavalla, näille kahdelle kevyet kosketukset vaikuttivat olevan arkipäivää. Paljastui ettei asia ollut aivan niin. Neljän seinän sisällä ja omien kaksoisolentojensa seurassa oli vain turvallisempaa olla oma itsensä, niin hölmöltä kuin se kuulostaakin.  
  
He kertoivat pahinta olleen kiinnijäämisen pelko. Heidän tarinansa oli tyypillinen: matalaa profiilia ja jatkuvaa varuillaan olemista. Watsonin kulissiavioliitto, jonka jo aiemmin mainitsin. Kaikkihan ovat kuulleet Oscar Wildesta. Myöhemmin myös Alan Turingista. Vasta nyt viime aikoina ihmisten elämä on alkanut olla helpompaa, joskaan ei vieläkään helppoa. Silti vieraamme eivät vaikuttaneet olevan poissa tolaltaan sen takia että olivat joutuneet väärään aikaan. He näyttivät ennemminkin onnellisilta. He kertoivat toivoneensa, että voisivat elää ilman salailua, ja sitten henget olivat tuoneet heidät tänne. Epäilin, ettei spiritismi toiminut sillä tavalla, mutta toisaalta minulla oli todisteet silmieni edessä, kuten Sherlock minulle muistutti.  
  
Sherlock. Niin Sherlock. Vieraidemme ansiosta hän oli epätavallisen hiljainen ja mietteliäs sekä myös epätavallisen vieraanvarainen. Hän vaati, etteivät Holmes ja Watson lähtisi etsimään yösijaa muualta vaan majoittuisivat minun huoneeseeni. Minä taas sain jakaa Sherlockin huoneen. En mene sen kummemmin yksityiskohtiin, koska uskon, ettei minun tarvitse. Ihmisillä on ihailtavan vilkas mielikuvitus jo valmiiksi.  
  
Aamulla keskustelimme siitä, miten Holmes ja Watson jatkaisivat elämäänsä nykyajassa. Sherlock lupautui auttamaan asunnonetsinnässä ja muissakin käytännön asioissa. Tarkalleen ottaen siis aivan kaikessa, siitäkin huolimatta, että Holmes kuin Holmes on nopea omaksumaan asioita. Kun kysyin, miksi hän suostuu tekemään niin paljon, Sherlock katsoi minua kuin olisin kysynyt typeränkin kysymyksen ja vastasi, että koska nuo miehet olivat me eikä hän siksi voinut kuvitellakaan muuta vaihtoehtoa. Hän on uskomaton ihminen, hän todella on. Liian harva ymmärtää sen.  
  
Kuudennen päivän iltana Watson kysyi minulta, miksemme me Sherlockin kanssa rakastaneet toisiamme avoimesti, kun meillä oli siihen mahdollisuus. En vääristele yhtään, hän käytti täsmälleen näitä sanoja. En osannut vastata mitään, ja Watson päätyi kertomaan, kuinka oli iltapäiväkävelyllä törmännyt naapurirapun pariskuntaan. Olivat kuulemma kovin samannäköisiä kuin Sherlock ja minä, lähes kaksosiamme, kenties kuitenkin pari vuotta nuorempia. Myös onnellisesti naimisissa, komeat kultasormukset ja kaikki. Totta kai. Myöhemmin kävi ilmi, että kyseessä olivat rouva Turnerin naimaparivuokralaiset. Sukunimi Holmes-Watson.   
  
Minusta tuntui kuin universumi olisi yrittänyt sinnikkäästi kertoa minulle jotain, ja mitä enemmän pyristelin vastaan, sitä absurdimmaksi muistutukset muuttuivat. Joten lakkasin pyristelemästä.  
  
Teitä varmasti kiinnostaa, ratkaisivatko Sherlock&Holmes yhtään rikosta yhdessä ja kumpi heistä loppujen lopuksi on nerokkaampi. Taidan olla puolueellinen vastaamaan tähän, mutta jos yritän olla oikein neutraali arvioija, sanoisin että heillä molemmilla on vahvuutensa. Sherlock on päihittämätön hyödyntäessään nykytekniikkaa, mutta Holmes kenties perustelee päätelmänsä monipuolisemmin joutuessaan etenemään vanhanaikaisin keinoin. He saivat aloitettua erään projektin, joka kulkee muistiinpanoissani työnimellä  _Yksinäinen skeittilautailija_ , mutta jonka Sherlock joutuu saattamaan loppuun yksin. Holmes ja Watson nimittäin palasivat omaan aikaansa eilen. Ainakin näin Sherlock uskoo.  
  
Me olimme tuolloin Angelon ravintolassa nostalgiasyistä emmekä voi olla täysin varmoja siitä mitä tapahtui. Takaisin tullessamme kodissamme haisi kynttilänsavu eikä miehistä ollut muuta jälkeä kuin hätäisellä käsialalla kirjoitettu viesti vanhan ostoskuitin takapuolella. Mitä ikinä heille tapahtuikaan, Sherlock ei epäile rikosta eikä usko heidän olevan täysin onnettomia, vaikka todella olisivatkin joutuneet takaisin omaan aikaansa ja piilottelun ilmapiiriin. "Hetkikin onnea on arvokkaampaa kuin ei onnea ollenkaan, ja onhan heillä sentään toisensa."  
  
Mielestäni Sherlockista olisi tullut ihan kelvollinen filosofi, jos hän olisi päätynyt aikoinaan sille uralle. Olen kuitenkin tyytyväinen, ettei hän päätynyt. Ehkei hänen ollut tarkoituskaan päätyä. Hänhän on nyt (melkein) maailman ainoa konsultoiva yksityisetsivä ja loistava sellainen.  
  
Tiedän ettei minun pitäisi julkaista tätä. En välitä kuinka moni uskoo tai on uskomatta tätä tarinaa, mutta tässä on paljon henkilökohtaista, paljon asioita, jotka kertovat meistä enemmän kuin ehkä olisimme valmiita kertomaan. Uskon kuitenkin, että elämämme on sen verran erikoista, kummallista ja mieletöntä, että tämä on oikea tapa astua esiin. Olla viimein uskollinen itselleen ja elämänsä tärkeimmälle ihmiselle.  
  
Sherlock Holmes, ajasta toiseen, ikuisuudesta ikuisuuteen minun kohtaloni on olla sinun kumppanisi. Sanan kaikissa merkityksissä.  
  
JW  
  


* * *

  
**18 kommenttia**  
  
Romanttinen kerrontatapasi saattaa kerrankin olla paikallaan. Otsikointitaitosi ja täsmällisyytesi termien käytössä sen sijaan kaipaavat vielä hiontaa. Kyseessä eivät olleet kaksoisolentomme, koska he olivat me. Kolmoismurhat esiintyvät tekstissä lähinnä maininnan tasolla, joten on typerää ja harhaanjohtavaa sisällyttää ne tapauksen otsikkoon. Saanen lisäksi huomauttaa, että Donovan on ääliö kuvitellessaan, että romanttis-seksuaalinen parisuhde vaikeuttaisi oikeasti pätevien poliisien työntekoa.  
 **Sherlock Holmes**  22. tammikuuta  
  
Kohtalonuskosi on myös herttaista.  
 **Sherlock Holmes**  22. tammikuuta  
  
Rakastan sinua silti.  
 **Sherlock Holmes**  22. tammikuuta  
  
Te pojat olette niin suloisia ja täydellisiä toisillenne!  
 **rouva Hudson**  22. tammikuuta  
  
Kiitos rouva H. Vilpittömästi.  
 **John Watson**  22. tammikuuta  
  
Johniin vetoaa siirappisuus ja viulukonsertot.  
 **Sherlock Holmes**  23. tammikuuta  
  
Sinähän sen tiedät.  
 **John Watson**  23. tammikuuta  
  
Hankkikaa huone! : D No ei, oikeasti olen tosi onnellinen puolestanne!! x Mieletön juttu!  
 **Harry Watson**  23. tammikuuta  
  
Harry, me hankimme kolme huonetta ja keittiön jo useampi vuosi takaperin.  
 **John Watson**  23. tammikuuta  
  
x)  
 **Harry Watson**  23. tammikuuta  
  
Seuraavaksi ne komeat kultasormukset?  
 **Mike Stamford**  24. tammikuuta  
  
Tarjoatko itseäsi bestmaniksi?  
 **Sherlock Holmes**  24. tammikuuta  
  
Kumman bestmaniksi?  
 **John Watson**  24. tammikuuta  
  
Meillä voi olla yhteinen bestman. Ehditkö Mike suunnitella häät viidessä päivässä? Vuosipäivä tulossa.  
 **Sherlock Holmes**  24. tammikuuta  
  
Pitäisi olla kihloissa ensin.  
 **John Watson**  24. tammikuuta  
  
Oi, John, onko tuo kosinta?  
 **Sherlock Holmes**  24. tammikuuta  
  
Se voisi olla.  
 **John Watson**  24. tammikuuta  
  
<3  
 **Molly Hooper**  25. tammikuuta

**Author's Note:**

> Ficissä mainittu rouva Turnerin naimapari on Sherlockin pilottijakson Sherlock ja John, sillä törmäsin joskus kyseiseen ideaan ja se oli minusta vastustamaton. Pilotti on niin kovin avoimesti johnlockahtava (jos päässä on oikeanlaiset lasit). Kuvittelisin heidän joutuneen Turnerin vuokralaisiksi, koska murhaajataksikuski sattui kuolemaan 221B:hen ja rouva Hudson on tarkempi mattojensa veritahrattomuudesta kuin äkkiseltään uskoisi.
> 
> Lewis-fandomin fanit voivat myös löytää vahvan viittauksen Lewis/Hathawayhin, mutta koska nimiä ei mainita ja kyseessä on kuitenkin vain viittaus, en merkinnyt fandomia tageihin. Ne jotka eivät Lewisia tiedä tai siitä välitä (shame on you! :D) saavat tällöin ohittaa viittauksen kuin sitä ei olisikaan.
> 
> Ja tiedoksi: spiritismillä ei tiettävästi pysty matkustamaan ajassa. Vaan eihän sitä koskaan oikeasti tiedä.


End file.
